truejacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Cantwell
Amanda Cantwell (Danielle Bisutti) is the Vice President of Women's Apparel at MadStyle and the main antagonist of True Jackson VP. Personality Amanda is sarcastic, outgoing and vain. Deep down, she‘s nice and caring; she’s insecure because she wants people to like her. Relationships True Jackson Amanda is frenemies with True. She’s constantly trying to get True fired and sometimes picks on her. Amanda wants to turn True's office into a gym or closet. Once in a blue moon, however, True and Amanda may work together on things, with Amanda even giving True advice. Usually because of her plans of getting True fired backfire, many unfortunate things happen to her, such as her dress falling off while she‘s modeling it and having to serve True and her friends ice cream in a chicken suit. However by the end of the series she realizes True isn't that bad and looks up to her. Max Madigan Amanda is a complete "kiss up" to their boss Max and is the only person in MadStyle who calls him Max. Ryan Laserbeam Amanda sees Ryan as a dumb and annoying kid, while Ryan had a little crush on her in the beginning of the show, but sometimes they get along and sometimes talk. Lulu Amanda and Lulu usually make fun of each other but get along and work together. Oscar She and Oscar have a fun relationship, she usually asks him to run errands for her, while he occasionally makes fun her, they‘re also addicted to the show Space Plantation. Chad Brackett In the episode "Telling Amanda", Amanda reveals that she has a boyfriend named Chad Brackett. However, it turns out that he's cheating on her and their relationship ends soon after True reveals this to her. He later reappears in "The Reject Room" to invite everyone to an art exhibit dedicated to Amanda, in which she’s represented as a disgusting she-beast. Ryan ends up accidentally wrecking the exhibit during the grand opening. Brock Champion Brock was Amanda's fiancé. They first met in "True Dance" when he applied for a modeling job. His next appearance occurred in "True Valentine". He began sending her flowers and at the end of the episode, asked her to marry him. Their wedding was supposed to occur in the series finale "Mystery in Peru". Unfortunately, their engagement was broken off after Amanda fell into the Fountain of Youth and was turned back into a child. She demanded that Brock do the same, but he refused and thus ended their engagement. Trivia * She’s allergic to Hazelnuts and Goats. * In True Matchmaker, it’s revealed that she (as well as Oscar) is addicted to a soap opera called Space Plantation. * In Company Retreat, it’s revealed that her secret was that she broke Max's horse statue. * She usually snorts like a pig when she laughs. * Her aura is icy white. Quotes *"HOW DARE YOU!" *"There's no excuse for lateness!" *"On a second thought, maybe you should. Then I could turn your office into an extra closet!" **"Oh yes... I think I'll put the treadmill by the window." *"YELLOW?!" **"I mean... yellow?" *"You're fired!" *"Oscar!" *"If he's weird and old then sign me up for a life time subscription"Category:People Category:People Who Work at Mad Style Category:People who broke Mr. Madigan's horse statue Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Donovan Shavis